


i wanna feel you from the inside...

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut





	i wanna feel you from the inside...

Made for silent_nyx's bday


End file.
